


storm and rain, heat and snow

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: how Ankh and Eiji try to sleep in the attic depending on the weather
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	storm and rain, heat and snow

storm;

Wind and rain are thudding harshly against the small window of the attic, making it hard to find sleep.

Eiji shifts around a few times to find Ankh awake aswell, staring at him.

Without saying a word, Eiji smiles and pats the free spot on his mattress.

Ankh turns his head away and makes a displeased sound with his tongue, turning around towards the wall and curling up.

Later, when Eiji has almost drifted off to sleep again, there is a movement, a warmth and Ankh squeezing in next to him, grumbling about how the bed is way too small for two and that Eiji should make some room.

Eiji just grins happily as Ankh curls up next to him. The storm lasts all night, but like this, it can rain and be windy as it wants. 

rain;

Ankh hates rain. As a bird, he wouldn't be able to fly when his wings get wet. Despite obtaining a human body, this feeling remains.

When rain prassles hard against the window of the attic he would frown whereas Eiji would be fascinated how the drops run down the window.

Eiji is fine with almost every weather, but he prefers warm weather that can quickly dry his underpants.

But today it has been raining steadily since morning. They don't talk much, happy they don't have to go out today and hope nothing occurs to have them do so.

Eiji watches Ankh thoughtfully flexing his right arm and before the Greeed can fall into a spiral of gloomy thoughts, Eiji is there, arms around him, holding him tight from behind, forehead against Ankh's head.

Ankh widens his eyes, considering pushing Eiii away on first impulse but he can't.

He's confused about himself and so he just let's Eiji, let's him stand there with him at the window, watching the water pouring down.

heat;

It had been insanely hot and humid all day, and the attic is not really the best place to find sleep since it is even hotter here under the roof.

Eiji lies splayed out on the bed half naked lethargically, Ankh fanning himself. He doesn't like the heat either but he still hates rain more.

"Ice.." Ankh growls, but Eiji just stares at the ceiling.

"You ate all of it already," is what he says before Ankh grumbles.

Eiji witnesses in the corner of his eyes how Ankh mimics him and slides off his shirt, hesitantly though. It's a rare sight, and Eiji wonders if there can be any advantages to heat, too.

snow;

On icy cold days, it would sometimes snow, but only rarely in the city.

Eiji loves it, how everything seems to calm down and become quiet.

Despite the aesthetics, Eiji tries to ignore that the attic is not very well isolated, in other words, he's freezing a bit. He's short on money, again, and missed the moment to buy warmer clothes on time.

He curls up on the bed, trying to cover up as much as possible with Ankh watching him intently from above.

At some point, Ankh rolls his eyes and hops off his shelf.

"Can't be helped," he grumbles, approaching Eiji's bed, and Eiji stares as Ankh twitches his shoulderblades and his wings spread out, a few red feathers whirling around and gently floating to the floor.

The room is tiny and it's probably not a good idea, but Ankh does it anyway.

"Make some room," he scoffs, and Eiji quickly shifts with Ankh sliding in, flush against Eiji's back, the full and pretty shimmering wings engulfing both their forms with Ankh laying them around them.

"Ankh.." Eiji mumbles, and Ankh blushes, secretly enjoying the feeling of having Eiji so close and feeling his warmth.

"Shut up," he murmurs, "I couldn't sleep when you kept shifting around like that, the sheets rustling and all"

Eiji chuckles but leaves it be, happy to have Ankh by his side, like this, and they fall asleep like that, together.


End file.
